Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a thin-film transistor.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus may include pixels to display an image. Each of the pixels may include a gate line, a data line, a pixel electrode, and a thin-film transistor, and the thin-film transistor may be electrically connected to the gate line, the data line, and the pixel electrode to switch a data signal applied to the pixel electrode.
The thin-film transistor may include a gate electrode electrically connected to the gate line, a semiconductor pattern overlapping the gate electrode, a source electrode contacting with the semiconductor layer and electrically connected to the data line, and a drain electrode contacting the semiconductor pattern and electrically connected to the pixel electrode.
The gate electrode may cover an entire area of the semiconductor pattern in order to prevent switching characteristics of the thin-film transistor from being deteriorated due to light incident to the semiconductor pattern. However, an increased size of the gate electrode may decrease an aperture ratio of the display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.